Like Father like Daughter
by AmityJaws
Summary: Mirielle, although she is reffered by her father as Millie Quint, is a fisher, bait maker, and a familiar face to everyone on Amity Island. The bright orange sun has taken it's roll, and all she wants to do is spend time with her father Mr. Quint and hang out on the beach. But what happens when she witnesses a vacationer's shark attack death?
1. Chapter 1-Royal Flush

"High Card!" Quint yelled, laying down his five cards in front of me, giving me a smug look.

I acted as if I was deeply devastated.

" It's okay, Millie," he smirked, putting a hand on my shoulder, " You're just a little shrimp when it comes to poker."

" Is that so?" I gave it right back to him, laying out my cards, " Royal Flush, read it and weep!"

His eyes widened as looked at the organized Ace, King, Queen, Jack and ten I layed down.

" You fortuante little girl," he mumbled between sips of whisky.

" This is our fourth game tonight...I dont think its luck, Dad."

He chuckled then sighed, " Okay, take a break. I'm takin' the boat out tomorrow-finish stirrin up the chum so I can catch some fish. I'll start up another 5-card round."

" Okay," I got up from our small dining table to the buckets of fish bait, where Dad boils his shark jaws.

" And _dont look at my cards_." he rolled his blue eyes and shook his head, shuffling the cards.

As I slowly churned the chunks of tuna and vegetables in a broth of fish blood, dad was quietly humming to himself, laying out five cards for him and me. The smell was vile, but almost alluring...

Ever since I was four years old I've been making chum for my Dad. I remember the first time my father had me mixing bait he had already made it, and said, " Millie, mix the chum bait."

I just looked down at the mess, almost regurgitating in the bucket. Although when I looked back at him, he just smiled and watched. I'm sure my thoughts were, " It wouldn't matter if I threw up in this, it looks like upchuck anyway."

Now, a bit over ten years, I'm Amity's number one bait maker.


	2. Chapter 2-First time for Everything

" Whatcha catchin this time Dad?"

" Sixteen-pound striper," He said looking at his cards, " I need that piano wire."

" Oh, right," I pulled out the package from my old messenger bag and tossed it to him, " There it is-piano wire number twelve."

He nodded, looking at the package.

" What is that good for when you're fishing?" I asked.

" The fish choke on them," He looked up at me and gave me a smirk, " Some fish don' know what there in for when I'm out fishin'"

" Dad?"

" Hmm," He murmured after filling up his glass again and downing another swig.

" When are you going_ Shark Hunting_ again?"

" Tourist season-why do you ask?"

" Because...well..." I hesitated before I spit it out, " I um..."

" Girl, just spit it out!" Quint yelled.

I cleared my throat, " I want to hunt a shark. I mean for real, Dad! I wan't to-"

" Shoot it, I know," He pushed back into his old chair, " You've been jabberin' about it ever since you found out what hunting meant."

" So will you let me?" My blue eyes went straight through his. Eye communication is a Quint technique. Its as if we can read each other's minds by our gaze.

" You remember what happened the last time you met face to face with a bull shark, Millie? I dont want that to happen again..." He had that look all fathers have-overprotective.

" And it wont! For once I want to properly hunt a shark-I just shoot it..."

" I don't know..." He voice grumbled, " Let me think about it."

I didnt frown-I got up from my seat and patted his shoulder.

" Theres gotta be a first time for everything," I grinned, getting up my seat, streching out my arms, and going up the spiral case stairs.

" I'm going to bed," I was already up to my small bedroom, " Goodnight Captain!"


	3. Chapter 3-My Names Millie

The beautiful sunrise of Amity Island through my window had awoken me. Although last night since I could hardly sleep with my father snoring incessantly and obnoxiously.

Hearing my father yelling at his little buddy made my ears perk up, " hurry up your ass, boy! I aint got all day!"  
I carefully pulled up the bottom of my bedroom window, that was a top view to the boat doc.

" Captain Quint!" I hollered, " I like my stripers meaty!"  
" Stay out of trouble will ya, Millie? I'll be back before sundown."  
" Aye-Aye!" I saluted him. he saluted me back, and started the boat engine.

* * *

You'd think that waking up everymorning to a roomful of shark jaws, the smell of shark and fish flesh and your dad's self-made whisky would be an exceptional livelihood for a girl going through adolescense. It didnt mind me, all the smells are what _draw me in._

__I went down the spiral staircase, grabbed a dimpled, ripe orange then bit it, and left it drooping from my mouth. I gripped it hard with my teeth that the inside juice was slowly flowing down my mouth.

My hairbrush was laying on the table and I picked it up and carefully used the bristles to smoothen out the tangles of my thick hair.

After the Orca left that morning, and when there was no sight of the ship I got dressed and did my morning toletries.

On a regular morning like this, there's no special attire-I just wear what I want. A white top that I ripped the sleeves off for the summer, shorts and sneakers. Most of the time I wear fishing boots, although I planned on taking a walk on the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a note on the door. Dad had adressed me with "home alone" chores:

"Millie, get these finished before I get back.

Boathouse

clean your room

scrub the windows with SOAP and water.

Hand wash the dirty dishes

Shopping List

a bag-full of biscuits

Two sacks of large uncooked long-grain rice (cook the rice)

Your dinner will be caught fresh this morning.

~Captain Quint (Dad)~"

" Wow, Dad. Great way of ruining my fun time on the beach."

Every morning I'd get up early to pick up a few biscuits from the coffee shop and some barley bags of uncooked rice. Dad loved biscuits and rice made the fish more than just dead seafood on a plate.

It was a hazard trying to get home. The hot buttery biscuits were sealed in a paper bag and were pressing against my tanned skin, leaving a red burn on my neck, and the ten-pound sacks of rice were slipping out of my hands.

I heard footsteps from behind me and a tall shadow was casted on the sunny sidewalk, next to me.

" Hey, would you like some help?" he asked, cutting in front of me.

I pushed the bags to my left shoulder to see who it was. I hadn't recodnised him. He was tall, possibly a bit over six feet, and slim.

I smiled, " As a matter of fact, yes. Thank you."

" Okay," he took one of the bags from my arms and followed behind me.

" Dont you have like a vehicle or somethin to carry these bags in?"

" Nope." I answered, still walking.

" So...where are we going with these bags?"

" To my house-it aint too far away."

It got quiet, the only sounds were our shoes sliding on the rocks near the boat doc.

" I dont reconise you-are you from Amity?" he asked.

" Sure am!" I opened the front door and dropped the bags on the wooden floor and set the biscuit bag on the kitchen counter, "How about you?"

" Nah, Im just here for the summer."

" So you're a vacationer? " I grinned.

" Uh, yeah."

" Well, Amity Island's a great place to spend the summer, if you like outdoor attractions. I hope you're enjoying you summer so far!"

" I am-"

He didn't look quite satisfied from the view of my house. One look at the shark jaws next to the window, and suddenly became debiliated.

" Y-You live here?" his words were shaky.

" Yeah," I saw him staring at the jaws, " My father's a shark hunter."

" Oh," he sighed, "That explains the...um...shark jaws, and the smell of fish."

I nodded, " Well, thank you for helping me carry those sacks of rice. _Millie Quint_. And yours?"

"_Tom Cassidy,_" I shook his hand and he shook mine. The tall, blonde boy left with an awkward smile on his face, and ran off to the beach.

" _Did I just scare away a vacationer_?" I asked myself. Then I just shook my head and fixed myself a dry, crummy lunch before continuing my chores.


	5. Chapter 5

A half hour before sundown, the Orca pulled up on the doc. I crossed out the jobs needed done one by one and list and was upstairs in my room, organizing my books, boots and my clothes in my incredibly small drawer.

My room was quite ordinary, but in a boathouse sort of way. It was brown but my orange bedspread made the room vibrant. I had a drawer, for my clothes, a bed, of course, a shelf for my books, photos and collections of shark teeth, sand dollars and starfish. I have a wireless radio in my room, which I dont listen to a lot and a sewing machine.

Then there were my hair supplies on the shelf-multicolor bandanas and hair ties, and when I wanted to be a little less boyish, I'd primp a flower in my hair.

As much as I am around what you call

"grubby" smells, I do like things a bit organized. For instance, it really irritates me when my bed is made and my fathers's sheets are across the floor and pillows are wadded. He doesn't care much about the look of his bed, " As long as I'm up in time to do what I do for a livin'"

Dad was unloading the boat and carrying the large, fleshy stripers by the tail and slapped them down on the cutting board. After hearing the thin-wood door open and shut, I went downstairs.

" Pay up. I want my fish." I joked.

" So," he scowled, " Is that how you're gonna treat your old man after a swell day out on the water?"

before I could answer, he gave me a tight hug, patting my back with his large hands and chuckling. When he let go, my neck caught his eye.

" Hey," he said lifting up my chin, getting a closer look, " What happened here?"

" Just a...burning accident."

Dad nodded and took off his cap, " That aint nowhere close to my scars, squirt."

I rolled my eyes and crossed over to the steaming rice pot, " Show off."

Dad gutted the stripers with his knife and before long he shouted, " Let's eat!

" Fish and rice," I grabbed my fork and took a stab of it, " Aint nothin new around here."


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner, I changed into a small orange tank that showing my tan, although they were hard to see in the dark.

It was a beautiful night; thick noticulent clouds coated the dark sky with a bright orange, and the water looked ever so smooth. Since chores were sorta on the heavy side but they were all done the way dad wanted them to be, I decided to take my small rowing boat out to catch Amity's framed moonlight.

Apparently, there was a beach party taking place on Old Mill-I could hear music and laughter from a few miles away just walking. When I got closer to the beach, I stoped and stared at a group, my guess was they were in their early and mid twenties, talking, drinking, making out and smoking pot and cigarettes around bonfires. My dad would whoop my ass if he caught me getting messed up at a night gang blow-out.

I layed the boat where the sand meets the water and hopped in, already using the oars to push me out into the ocean.

The moonlight reflected on the blue water as I stroked it. It was a beautiful night, and for a while I could still hear the party gang yaking, but as the boat drifted me offshore, it disappeared . Finally, I thought, Peacefull silence...

Large forces of wind flew across the sky and my dirty blonde hair blew on my blue eyes. All of a sudden, I feel so relaxed. My shoulders loosen, my stresses have cleared out of my mind, so I kick up my feet and enjoy the relaxation.

Only a few miles away, I heard breathing and spashing of water. There was a girl gasping for air. She yelled something, " Come on in the water!" must've been talking to someone all the way on beach.

I watched her for a while. From my sight she looked as if she was going for a late night skinnydip.

Things looked smooth untill she was suddenly yanked. At first, I

thought she had done it on purpose, untill it happened again, and before my eyes she suddenly dissapeared underwater. She didn't come up for a while, and my heart went back to its regular speed. I leaned over to the edge of my boat, and looked over curiously, but also extremley alarmed.

Only a few minutes afterwards she came up from the water and screamed, gasping for air. She was rapidly pulled back and forth and she choked on the water, screaming repeatedly, " Oh God, it hurts!"

Then Suddenly she was dragged again and she took a tight grasp of the side of the buoy, catching her breath, from what I'd say desperatley. _She wasn't laughing._ _This wasn't a joke_. But whatever was making her scream and cry pulled her right back in. Although this time she was jerked faster and she screamed from the top of her lungs, and she was praying. She was pullled under and she didn't come back up. I waited five seconds and all I could hear was the warning bell on the buoy.

I was left shaking, with my arms hugging my legs and my eyes wide open. Although my body went in shock when the moonlight brought light to the water, and I had a close view of a shark, ripping up the girl in pieces, and gushing blood spread all over the water. Pressure and fear struck my body as I grabbed my oars and rowed, trying cautiosly not to catch attention to the shark. I paddled back to shore feeling regurgitation. Every other paddle I'd look back at the ocean, wishing I hadn't seen what I saw.

When my boat touched the sand, I pulled it up so it wouldn't fall back in and drift away. I jumped out of that boat and sprinted back to the house.

While I was sprinting, I tripped on something._ It was her shoes_. I turned around there were her jeans, her sweater, her jacket...and her _panties_. All about a few yards apart. It all came back to me, but I just got up and kept going.

I finally reached the boathouse. Dad was sitting at the table drinking whisky as always. I slammed the door shut and leaned on it, breathing heavily from sprinting, wanting to tear up but something holded me in.

" What happened?" he asked, puting down his bottle.

" A-A girl..." my voice shook with fear. I stroked my hair, sniffling a bit, " Was killed..."

" How?"

" _By a goddamn shark_." I ran upstairs, before I said anything else, I didn't want to speak.

I attacked my bed; just jumped on it, and I closed my windows. I took a tight grip on my pillow as tears stained on it. My body was still shaking and my eyes felt like they could never shut.

All night long I dreamed the scene over and over; it was a rerun in my mind. For that, I only got about two hours of sleep. Everytime I woke up I'd feel sweaty and developed a headache and a awful feeling of regurgitating. I had never felt so much hatred for sharks.


	7. Chapter 7

Early the next morning I went downstairs and found my dad sitting at the wooden table..again.

" Do you ever leave that table?" I tried to joke.

" Sit down, I have time before I leave."

I took a seat across from him.

" I know you probably don't wanna talk about now it but before you go telling the whole island about a shark attack while I'm gone, I want you to tell your old fisherman."

I sighed, " I took my rowing boat out last night, and took it a few miles offshore. When I saw a girl. She looked as if she was skinny dipping. Only a few minutes after she was yanked by something. hard. Then she was yanked again, and then she started screaming for help. She was choking and screaming...it was awful. I wanted to help but...It didnt feel real. I didnt know what to do or what it was hurting the girl."

" How did you know it was a shark?"

" The moonlight reflected on the water and I could clearly see a shark chomping on the girls torso and blood spattered. It was the biggest shark I've EVER seen in my life Dad!"

" Great White?"

" I don't know, maybe."

" Makes you think twice about shooting a shark doesn't it?" he chuckled.

" Dad, this is serious. I witnessed it. I know what happened."

" Just do me a favor and don't go crazy." he got up and grabbed the chum.

" I'm not going to go crazy, I really don't want to even talk about it. but something has to be done."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello?"

" Hi, Mr. Brody? This is Millie Quint. Look, I know its kinda early and you're probably not even at work, but this is an emergency."

" Well, What is it?"

I took a deep breath, " Um...I'm reporting a shark attack...at Old Mill."

I didn't hear anything, "...A shark attack?"

" Yeah."

He wasn't buying a word I said, " How do you know?"

" I was there...I witnessed the attack last night...with my own two eyes." I felt a shake in my grip while I was holding the phone, " I...can tell you what I saw. Although, I'd like to talk with you privately. What I've seen is something I'd have to tell you in person. Is there somewhere we could meet?"

" If that's what you want," he sighed, " The discussion can be held at my house this morning. I'll just call the police station and tell them I'll be a little late. Got it?"

" Yeah, I got it. See you then."

While Walking on the trail to Brody's house...I felt haunted. High tides splashing, gulls shrieking and people yelling and screaming on the beach. Now that I had witnessed that shark attack, it felt as if I was a castaway; like I had an immense mood swing. In the morning, I'm morning glory, always wanting to talk to others and help them around Amity-especially tourists and vacationers. Today, I felt anxiety and tranquility. I was going to have a discussion with Police Chief Martin Brody.

Cheif's house was a good size. My Dad and I always get pecked on by the mayor for the way we live-that wealthy wiseass man. He thinks hes so spectacular...but he's just a bastard who grows money trees. His money goes around like a bad disease.

Anyways, it was a white house with yellow window outlines and a staircase. There was a big yellow pickup truck labeled, " Amity Police" and a swingset, which made me assume he had kids. In fact, I think I've seen his oldest boy around on the beach.

After ringing their doorbell, a tall woman with blonde hair: volumed and winged opened the door. She was dressed in what looked like a night gown and she gave me a light smile.

" Hi, Millie Quint."

" Oh hello, Ellen Brody."

" So I did get the right house," I smiled, " I'm here to speak with Martin Brody-Is he here?"

" Yes, he is." she said, " Come in, please."

" Thanks," I grinned and steped into the house.

" I'm sure Martin will be down any minute. Go ahead and take a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

" Could I have some water, please?"

" Sure, of course."

" Thank you," I said, lacing up my boots to make them tight.

" Martin there's someone here to see you," Ellen called for Brody.

" Yeah, I know."

Soon after, Cheif Brody walked into the room, buttoning up the last button on his uniform polo. He sat across from me, and folded his hands.

" Okay, kid. You say that a girl was killed last night. By a shark. So tell me, from the beginning what you saw."

"I went out on my rowing boat out last night, and took it a few miles offshore. When I saw a girl, swimming a few yards away from me. Only a few minutes after she was yanked by something. Then she was yanked again, and then she started screaming and choking on the water, moving in different directions. I didnt know what was hurting that girl, if I got too close, I figure I'd be caught in the same situation."

" Well, If you didn't know what it was how can you be so sure it was a shark?"

" It may have been at night but I noticed after the moonlight reflected on water that a large shark was ripping up the girl into pieces and red blood thickened the water."

" So you actually saw this shark?"

" Yeah I did. Specifically the open jaws crunching on her torso. Shark teeth are like chainsaw spikes, you know. You could cut yourself by just stroking them."

He nodded, looking down at the floor.

" Do you know how terrifying it is to be only a few feet above a hungry shark and then have your boat be bumped? A nightmare, before your eyes. It all happens too fast, and it never leaves your mind."

" I'm sorry, Millie," he touched my arm, " What did you do after you saw the shark?"

" Rowed out of the water, left my boat in the sand and ran home. I also tripped on some of her clothes left on the beach."

" Was there anyone else on Old Mill with you?"

" There may have been someone lounging on the sand from what I can remember. Then again, I could be wrong."

Cheif Brody took a moment to take in all I told him, and the phone rang.

" Excuse me, Millie."

" Hello...Yeah?...What? A missing body on the beach?"

" Theres a boy here and he says that a girl Chrissie Watkins was swimming at Old Mill last night and hasn't been seen ever since."

Brody widened his eyes and looked at me. He suddenly had an distinct conclusion in his mind.

" Okay then, I'll be down as soon as I can."

He hung up the phone and looked at me...straight through my blue eyes.

" Do you know the girl who went swimming last night?"

" Nope. Your guess is as good as mine. She was a complete stranger to me, but no doubt she was a vacationer to Amity."

" Come with me." He grabbed my arm, pulling me up from my seat.

" Cheif Wait! Where are we going?"

" Police Office, we've got some work to do."

" Work?!"


	9. Chapter 9

" So What's going on?" I asked in Brody's truck, on the way to the office.

" Hendricks told me a boy reported some news this morning. A girl, Chrissie Watkins is apparently missing. She went out for a night swim last night and never came back. That sounds awfully similar to the story you're telling me; its tying up into one big tragedy. Maybe you and this boy can put your heads together."

I nodded, looking out the large side windows of the truck. The sun rose, and the trees were a beautiful green.

" What type of shark was it...do you think you could identify?"

" I'm no scientist but my guess would be a great white. About three tons, in the range of twenty to twenty-five feet...and deadly." That last word seemed to frighten Brody; A vein was pulsating on his neck.

" Wait till the Vaughn hears about this! He'll go crazy...he won't believe it...who knows what he'll do to this town."

He sighed, " We need to find the missing body of the girl."

" Yeah," I said, " If there's any left..."

Brody quickly changed the subject, " I can't help to ask where you came from, kid. I mean, you called me this morning, and I think being the police cheif, you should tell me about yourself."

I grinned, it was the same one my fathers gives, " What do you wanna know, cheif?"

" Are you an islander or a vacationer?"

" Islander ever since I was born. I live in an...out-of-the-ordinary part of Amity. My father and I live in a boathouse. Its quite big for being the use of a storage shack-its got two floors and I have my own room. Anyways, its where the other fishermen live as well. Every day I watch them come home to their families with either a big bad fifty pounder, or a sad pathetic five pounder."

" Five pounds thats still something," said Brody.

" Well, I guess," I said, crossing my arms, " Maybe its because I'm so used to my father's successful fish catching...every creature in the sea fears my old man...especially sharks."

" Didn't you say you're father is a shark hunter of something?"

" Sure is...he makes great amount of money off of shark teeth and jaws...he's always hated sharks-never gave up on killing them ever since he was in the Indianapolis tragedy..." I began to lower down my voice, as if I was talking to myself.

" Ever since what?"

" It's a long story, cheif," I avoided having to explain the story.

Brody gave me an odd look as he pulled into the parking lot of the police office.


	10. Chapter 10- A Missing Body

Brody shut the car door down tight, "There they are. C'mon let's go."

We walked over to the beach, and I spotted Hendricks, but this boy was nowhere I could spot. He looked as if he was a bit insecure as he walked back and forth, kicking the sand.

" Any sign of the body? Or...parts?"

" What are you doing here?" The boy came closer to him, and suddenly sparks went through my mind.

" Tom?" I pushed Hendricks out of the way, " W-What are you doing here?"

" Well, I don't know if you heard..."

"Hendricks!" Brody called, quite loud, " Whats the deal? Have you found her body?"

Hendricks sighed, " No. Although I didnt know you were bringing company, cheif."

Brody looked at me, then at them, " She's true evidence."

The two looked at eachother confused and replied, "What?"

" Did you actually see this girl go into the water?"

" Well, No. Anybody could've. You see, I sorta passed out on the sand."

" She ran out on ya?"

" No sir! She must've, drowned." Tom looked over at me, " Wait...Did you know about this, Millie?"

Brody sighed.

" She was torn up and killed by a shark. I saw it all...and I couldn't believe my own eyes. Blood was spattered, flesh was torn and bones were crunched."

Hendricks face was almost turning green and he put a hand on his mouth.

" Hey I didn't hear a shark!" Tom stated, still puzzled.

" You dont hear a shark, a shark hears you. And besides, you said yourself you were knocked out!"

" You mean...were going to find all parts of her body in the ocean?!"

I nodded.

" Now wait just a minute!" Hendricks snapped back into the conversation, " This is a sharkhunter's daughter who knows what Quint tells her! She could be messing with us."

" Excuse me, I-"

" I mean, do you have any proof that you were out in the water last night?"

I looked at Brody, then at the sand and my eyes caught my rowing boat, still lingering in the grit sand.

" As a matter of fact, I do." I grinned at Hendricks, " Follow me, boys."

Every Piece of my boat was still there, although I was shocked by the terrible damage. Brody pulled the boat closer to him so he could have a better look.

" Chrissy's blood." Brody took two fingers down to the bottom of the boat, and they were covered in bloody water.

" My oar!" I picked it up. The paddle was chomped halfway, " Dad's gonna murder me."

" That shark wasn't just after Chrissy."

" When your only a few feet away from a shark attack there's going to he some damage to ya boat no matter how good of a rower you are!"

" He hit you?"

" With his nose he bumped the bottom of my boat a few times. I didnt know the rim had a leak-It was either my boat wrecked or a shark's second entré!"

" That's a shark alright." Brody noddded.

All of a sudden Hendricks blew his whistle of the top of his lungs. The repating ringing noise made my ears perk up. Brody and ran over to the water and there she was.

" Oh Jesus." Brody said...and there was an utter silence.

Chrissy's body, in multiple parts was washed up from the water and was completley exposed. Her head still attached to her shoulders, part of an arm and about a third of her trunk. It was a mass of tattered flesh and gushing blood.

"I-Is that her?" Brody asked, I could tell he was controling his stomach like I was.

Tom and I both nodded.


End file.
